


禁忌

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Kudos: 5





	禁忌

老白坐在咖啡厅里，对面坐着自己的恋人瓦不管。木质桌子隔住了瓦不管的视线，他看不见老白紧绷着的双手狠狠地抓住椅子，只看得见汗水一滴一滴从老白的额头流下。

“白宝贝，今天身体不舒服吗？”

“啊...我没事。”老白伸出手抹了抹额头上的汗珠。“管管，咱们刚刚说到哪里了？”

怎么可能没事，自己的屁股里还塞着跳蛋。

——

自己刚换好衣服出门去找瓦不管约会，一开门就看见流萤站在自己家门口。紧接着，就是比较暴力的事情。自己被他按倒在玄关，刚穿好的裤子也被扒下来了，把跳蛋强硬的塞进了自己的屁股里面。

“我要看你在他面前出丑，让他彻底讨厌你。”

这个青梅竹马一直对自己很好，老白有什么开心的事情都会和流萤说，就当他把自己和别人交往的事情告诉流萤后，流萤变了脸。自己几乎是被拖进他家卧室，然后第一次，没有扩张就那么被夺走了。自己没有办法怪他，因为是发小，但是流萤告诉自己:“要是把这事告诉阿姨，我就把你被我做过的事情告诉那个瓦不管。”流萤变得彻底，每次见面都要对老白做一些朋友之间不该有的骚扰，今日便是给自己塞进去了跳蛋。

“跳蛋可以感受温度，如果我这边显示温度和37度不一样，我就把你操裂。”

流萤的警告时时刻刻在自己的脑海里回荡着。

“哥哥...哥哥？”

“啊..嗯？”老白全心全意夹紧屁股，憋着气，努力不让自己发出什么奇怪的声音，但却没有在意对面人。“什么？管管你刚刚说什么了吗？”

“就是说了点商场新店的事.....”瓦不管探头左扭右扭，十分担心的眼神看着老白。瓦不管突然把视线集中在自己身上，让老白十分慌乱。他不禁屏住呼吸，不让身体有一丝颤抖。

“果然还是不舒服吧，抱歉，今天突然把你叫出来玩。”

瓦不管好像把自己难受的错怪在自己身上了。

内疚，最内疚的是自己，欧的白。自己既然已经不干净了，就离他远点，不要...不要耽误他....

“害，我能有什么事，今天衣服穿多了有点热而已。”

瓦不管半信半疑地“哦”了一声，随后把视线收回来。“那么我们走吧，去逛逛商场。”

瓦不管拉着自己的手，走在大街上，情侣散步是很正常的事情，不正常的是自己屁股里的跳蛋，在淫液的润滑下，越震越往更深处前进，自己两腿有些颤抖——好在瓦不管的注意力在自己的脸和对面的店身上。“拜托....不要再振了....”老白在心里祈祷着这玩意可以没电停下来，不过看起来不如他所愿，几次他到了g点，都是紧紧抓住衣袖，在瓦不管不注意之下搪塞度过的。下一次高潮是什么时候，会不会被发现，他不知道。

他能做的只有在恐惧和愧疚中享受快感。

“白宝贝，要试试这个卫衣吗？”瓦不管原本只是调侃，拎起一件骚粉色的卫衣在老白面前抖一抖，上面有个草莓图案。

老白感觉跳蛋的震动马上就要把他送向下一次高潮，瓦不管盯着自己，已经没有选择了。他接下卫衣，颤抖着声音回答:“好像...挺好看的，我去试衣间试一试。”

几乎是小跑了进去，老白锁上门，扶着墙对着试衣间喘息，镜子里的自己，脸红极了，把衣服扔到一边，脱下裤子，把后穴对着镜子，回过头去查看那里的情况:穴口湿湿的，好像还挂着丝，跳蛋的电线从里面伸出来，老白拽着它，想把它拿出来休息一下，但去又怕跳蛋的温度有一点下降。只能在这里迎接自己的高潮，老白蹲坐下去，跳蛋被自己的肉壁包裹着，在里面上下乱窜，不偏不倚地顶击着自己的g点。从兜里拿出手纸，握住自己的龟头，就在跳蛋让他高潮的一刻，他一手捂住嘴巴不让自己出太大声音，另一只手则用纸巾接下了自己射出的精液，随后便无力的跪在试衣间里，等着余潮过去，感受着从试衣间门缝里吹进来的凉风。

老白推开门，瓦不管并没有见到预期中换上卫衣的老白——他还是穿着原来的衣服。

“衣服有点小，穿的我全身是汗。”老白尴尬的笑了笑，随后把衣服还给旁边的服务员，拉着瓦不管就赶紧走了。

老白不知道瓦不管接下来还有什么约会安排，总之结束的越快越好。

“很抱歉管管，这次不能陪你太久。”

但瓦不管唯独安排了最漫长的环节来结束这次约会——两人坐在电影院里的时候，老白感觉不妙。是一部大片，庆幸的是影片声音很大。自己的身体貌似也适应了跳蛋的频率，至少比起一开始，自己现在可以忍耐。

影片进行了40多分钟，老白的精力全部放在放松身体上，不紧绷着，便没有太大反应，他觉得自己可以忍过两个小时，只是——

坐在家里的流萤，看了看表，摇了摇手里的遥控器——滴哒

老白突然觉得后穴里的跳蛋又更加精力充沛，突然换了更大的频率在自己里面乱搅!下体突如其来的刺激让自己收缩神经，差点就要叫出来，自己伸手抓住了座椅扶手，这才没有倒下去。直男瓦不管把视线聚焦在荧幕上的打戏上，没有注意到自己这边的情况。老白夹紧双腿，被刺激的弯下身子，双脚不知道怎么着地，在座椅上扭着腰，但是里面的跳蛋却没有停下的意思。跳蛋让自己时时刻刻在高潮边缘徘徊，在这里高潮，被一个情趣玩具弄得浪叫，瓦不管会怎么看自己？

自己真的喜欢瓦不管...自己不想让瓦不管唾弃自己，然后把自己扔下，但是...流萤也是时时刻刻用瓦不管来要挟自己。

自己无法冷静思考，可能是因为后穴里的捣蛋鬼，也可能是因为两个男人让自己为难。

但是高潮还是在自己不经意时来了，他感觉到g点在燃烧，在索要着快乐，跳蛋越是往那边贴，自己便在公共场合高潮。

剧中一男角色大喊:“你居然如此负我真心!”

自己的高潮着，这句话从自己耳朵里插进来，像是戳到自己良心一样。老白差点喘了出来，还好那句话的声音够大。老白确信今天自己屁股上的牛仔裤里面已经一片浑浊了。

自己想好好调整好状态，无论如何也不能再这么出丑了，但是刚直起身，抬起头，便与瓦不管撞了脸。老白一惊，一楞，绷直了身体。瓦不管的眼神很奇怪，他的视线好像全部聚在自己脸上的微红上了。

“哥哥...”瓦不管看着自己。

老白紧闭双眼，马上就是对自己的质问了。

“哥哥果然还是不舒服吗？”

话语并没有自己想象中的那么刺耳，没有骂自己不要脸，反而带着几分温柔——瓦不管对自己独有的温柔。

“嗯...”老白站起来，“对不起...我今天...”

“没事，我送你回家休息。”

扔下看了一半的电影，说实话，瓦不管一直想看这部来着。

.....

坐计程车回到自家，老白几乎是被瓦不管扶着回来的。老白刚刚坐在车上，忍着后穴的情潮，紧紧抓着瓦不管的手，不知道这人是放纵自己还是真的迟钝。

走进家门，老白轻轻对瓦不管挥了挥手。

“要不我进去照顾一下你？”瓦不管掰开马上要关死的门，对老白说道。“不用了，管管，我没事的。”老白把身体藏在门后，但其实他的双腿一直在抖，后穴的淫液已经把内裤浸湿了，黏黏的并不舒服。说完老白就连忙把门关死了，瓦不管一脸懵逼的被挡在门外。但谁知恋人正在门的对面迎接着自己不知道今天是第几次的高潮。

老白回到房间，想好好躺在床上寻思怎么把跳蛋拿出来——得去找流萤，但是自己却又不敢去找。刚推开房门，自己却被什么人从背后抱住了，自己被抱着，被推着，强硬地扑到床上，摔了个脑袋发懵。

“是谁闯进家里了？”老白忍着疼猛然回头，却看见自己的青梅竹马。流萤把老白的两只手锁在老白背后，把老白死死按在床上，无论老白怎么挣扎，流萤也只会让老白一动不动惊慌地盯着自己的脸看。

“我可有你家的钥匙。”流萤不知从哪里扯来一根绳子，把老白的手捆在一起。“挺乖的，没有把跳蛋拿出来。”流萤伸手就要把老白的裤子扒下去。

“流萤你到底想干什么？”老白挣扎着扭着肩膀，蹬着腿，但还是阻止不了裤子被扒了个干净。自己的白臀毫无阻拦地摆在流萤面前，肉穴里伸出粉色的电线，好像还在震动，对着流萤流下粘稠的爱液。

“小男朋友没有发现你今天那么骚吗？”流萤伸手抓住电线，在手上缠绕几下，然后——狠狠拔出。跳蛋在肉壁里迅速退出并在穴口与洞洞挤压摩擦，拉出壁肉又迅速弹回:老白当然是被这突如其来的刺激惊了个措不及防，爽得他直接喊出声来了。声音太大，老白自己也没想到，不仅自己出乎意料，还惊扰到了其他人。

“白，你咋了呀？”门外传来自己妈妈的询问声。

怎么回事，妈妈今天应该出门了啊？

门外脚步临近，老白听得出脚步熟悉的频率就是母亲，但是自己的窘况——

“小萤啊，你在这里啊!”白妈妈在门外说道。

“嗯!老白让我帮他做毕业设计。”说着，流萤脱下裤子，接着跳蛋开辟的通路，直接顺着插了进去。这和跳蛋的尺寸完全不是一个档次，光是插进去，老白就觉得自己要裂开了。像是要被大粗棍子掏干净五脏一样，流萤便开始在里面蠕动。“啊!唔..唔唔...”老白被流萤捂着嘴巴，忍着呼吸，不想让妈妈看见，自己被侵犯——还是被妈妈心里蛮优秀的人给....

“辛苦你了，小萤!”白妈妈好像很开心的样子，“我去给你俩洗水果上来吃!”

妈妈好像下楼了，老白松了口气。流萤把手拿开，听着被自己操干下老白的喘息。老白全身被情潮覆盖着，流萤抓着他的腰，不断往深处送去，在自己的大肠里肆意妄为。老白没有双手支撑 下巴磕在床上与床单摩擦着，已经生疼了。

“流萤...住手...哈...不要再这样了...嗯...”老白扭着腰，想要把穴口拔离流萤的性器，但是反作用了，可能插的更深了。流萤那边倒吸气地在老白里面乱捅，那时狂怼老白的前列腺，现在又摩擦着肉壁里最嫩的穴肉，老白的身体热极了，自己的思绪也融化在热潮里。

“我说...那个小男朋友敢这么干你吗？他能让你爽吗？”流萤俯下身子，在老白耳边轻语。老白被干得听不清话，只想迎合流萤，让他早点交代在里面，结束这次性爱。老白摇了摇头。

“那你不要爱他来爱我好不好?”

流萤快速地抽插，力度一次次递进，老白被干得前仰后合，下巴不断抬起又落回床铺。两颗巨大的睾丸与比女人还白的臀相互撞击，传来性爱的声音，在房间里回荡。

“舒服吗？白？”流萤隔着衬衫搓了几把老白衣服下的乳头。

“果然还是我比他优秀吧，阿姨还是更喜欢我的。”

流萤说着话就让他自己莫名不爽，带着自己性器里的精液，一并抱怨给了老白穴口的最深处——精液喷射，在老白的大肠里冲刷着罪恶感。

老白不省人事地倒在自己床上，床单上有自己做爱后的精液，屁股上还挂有流萤的精液和自己的淫液。

“管管...”自己的头脑里再也想不起他的温柔....自己还配拥有他的温柔吗？

流萤打开门缝从阿姨那里拿来苹果，门缝里的光景被流萤挡住，阿姨看不见不省人事的宝贝儿子。

“小萤，好好和他撮合!你是不是喜欢白啊？”老白隐隐约约听见自己妈妈欣喜的声音，他必须要忍着眩晕站起来出声反驳——但是回头，门关死了，流萤叼着一瓣苹果迎上自己的嘴唇，剧烈的深吻。

苹果汁水在两人的嘴里蔓延开，罪恶的果实也快要收获了。

——end


End file.
